1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephone apparatus having a caller's telephone number recognition function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone apparatus is known which has a display for indicating a caller's telephone number using telephone number data sent together with a ring signal. In this prior art telephone apparatus, the user can know who is calling before picking up a hand set of the telephone apparatus. Moreover, it stores the telephone number data in response to a call. Then, it reads out and displays the stored telephone number data when the user operates this prior telephone apparatus.
In such a telephone apparatus, the user can dial with reference to the stored telephone data to call back a calling person.
However, in the prior art telephone apparatus mentioned above, if the user has finished calling-back with reference to the stored telephone number data, the user must remember that a calling-back operation has been finished. Therefore, there is a problem that the user may call back the calling person a second time or may forget to call back the calling person.